Bad Dreams
by PirateKnightoftheRings
Summary: Chapter 2 up! Tag to Truth and Consequences. All the Missing Pieces from the Premiere. Centers on Ziva. A bit of Tiva.
1. Broken

I had to write a story for all the Missing Pieces in the Premiere, so this is it. There will be several chapters. Hope you enjoy!!

* * *

Bad Dreams

They walked down the hallway, Tony and McGee supporting Ziva, who could barely hold any of the little weight she had left, between them, and Gibbs leading the way. Ziva's knees buckled and she fell. Tony caught her before she hit the ground, and to Ziva's chagrin, picked her up with McGee's help and carried her all the way outside of the dark building into the desert heat. They headed to the medevac plane and all climbed inside. Gibbs shut the door and they took off immediately.

Four medical technicians rushed over to Ziva, laying her on the floor of the plane while a fifth checked over the three men. As soon as he could get away, Tony went to Ziva's side. She was only half awake, her eyelids fluttering.

"She needs fluids now," One of the MT's said, "get her some water."

A water bottle was brought over quickly. Tony took it from the man, unscrewed the cap, and brought it to Ziva's dry and cracked lips. He let a few drops dribble into her mouth. Her eyes fluttered open and she attempted to sit up, grabbing at the water. The MT's pushed her back down as Tony helped her to drink from the bottle. It was empty within a minute.

"We need to inspect her injuries," an MT said.

Tony nodded toward the other side of the plane where Gibbs and McGee sat solemnly, "I'll wait over there."

"Don't," Ziva caught his hand as he turned to leave.

"Ziva, you don't want me to see you-"

"I have no dignity left, Tony. Not after-- I do not mind. Please don't leave me."

Tony nodded. He sat down next to her and held her hand as the MT's undressed her to her underwear.

Tony gasped. He had to turn away.

"Please," Ziva's voice was painfully desperate.

Tony forced himself to look at her, wincing at the extent of her injuries. He moved his gaze to her eyes as the MT's began to clean and bandage her wounds.

He didn't recognize her eyes. There was no fire left in the depths of those brown orbs. She was broken. He could see the hurt and the fear which were so foreign to her features.

It scared him. If Ziva, the strong and powerful Mossad ninja could be broken, what was to become of the rest of them?

* * *

That's all for now!! Please review with tips, critiques, praise, etc!! :)


	2. Awkward Silence

So here's the next chapter!! Don't expect updates to always be this fast. This is really quick for me. The italics are dreams of memories from her time as a captive. I hope you enjoy!!

**Disclaimer:** I'm not that amazing!!

**Warning:** This chapter contains rape.

* * *

Sometime while the MT's were checking her, Ziva passed out. When they finished doing what they could with the limited equipment they had, the redressed her and set her on a makeshift bed of a few blankets on the floor of the plane. Tony went to sit next to Gibbs and McGee in one of the seats on the side of the plane. The MT's had for the most part, moved to another part of the plane. Only was stayed along to keep an eye on Ziva. He was sitting on a seat on the other side of the plane.

No one spoke. The silence was uncomfortable, but Tony didn't want to break it with and inappropriate comment so he said nothing. Instead he sat silently, watching Ziva's tiny body emit ragged breaths.

Even through her clothes he could see her bones jutting out. It explained why it's been so easy to carry her onto the plane. A couple of her fingers were black and blue. Thankfully she'd been unconscious when the MT's had cracked them back into place. Her eyes were sunken, the circles underneath them so dark and deep he was sure they'd never fully disappear.

Tony was so engrossed in his inspection of Ziva that he hadn't noticed the others fall asleep until he moved his eyes away from her. Next to him, Gibbs was fast asleep where he sat. On the other side of Gibbs, McGee was curled up on two seats, lightly snoring. The MT calmly lay sleeping on his row of seats. Tony was tired too, but he could not sleep with all the thoughts running through his mind.

He glanced back at Ziva. She was tossing and turning in her sleep. Tony closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

_

* * *

_

She was sitting curled up in the corner of what she had come to know as her prison cell. Her body was so sore all over it hurt to move. She flinched when the door opened.

_Saleem walked through with one of his men._

"_Hold her," her torturer ordered the other._

_As the man did so Saleem dropped his pants._

_Ziva's eyes widened as the man grabbed her and held her down, "No."_

_Saleem merely chuckled as he came towards her._

"_Please," she begged, struggling to get away from the man holding her down, "please no."_

_She could feel tears coming on as Saleem continued to walk slowly toward her. He reached down and pulled her pants to her ankles._

"_Please don't," she sobbed, "please."_

_He sat down on top of her._

_She screamed._

* * *

"No," Ziva's voice rang out.

Tony looked back at her, expecting her to be awake. She wasn't.

"Please," she cried out again, "please no."

He could hear the terror in her voice. He rushed over to her, kneeling at her side.

"Shh, Ziva. It's okay," he brushed her hair from her face with one hand while grabbing her hand with his other. Still asleep, she attempted to fight him off.

"Please don't," she sobbed, "please."

She screamed as her eyes flew open and she sat up.

"Ziva," he whispered as he put his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her.

She pushed away and turned from him as she immediately cut off her sobs.

"Ziva," he tried again.

"I wish to be left alone," she said coldly.

Tony fell silent. They sat that way for a minute, silence but for McGee's snoring.

"Are you okay," Tony finally asked, unable to stand the silence.

"I am fine," she snapped back.

Ziva leaned back against a seat, visibly shaking. Tony pulled himself back into his own seat, all the while keeping his eyes directly on her. She lifted her head to meet his gaze, but quickly lowered her eyes; as if afraid he would punish her for looking at her. He could see dried tears streaked across her face. A wet one slowly rolled down her cheeks.

They sat that way for several hours, Ziva staring at her feet silently, and Tony just watching her.

* * *

Well, there it is!! I hope you liked it even if it is a little dark. Reviews are much appreciated!!


	3. Coffee Run

So here's the next chapter. It's a little later than I wanted because I didn't have access to a computer the other day. I put in a few more scenes for the character who are more minor for this fic so I hope you like it!!

* * *

When Gibbs woke, he quickly analyzed and recognized the situation. Tony's eyes followed him as he stood and walked over to Ziva where she was curled up against the seat. He knelt down next to her and lifted her chin so they looked into each other's eyes. Ziva looked for a moment, trembling, before she burst into tears and threw herself into Gibbs' arms. He held her and rocked her as she cried.

Gibbs held Ziva until she fell back asleep. He slowly pulled her from his arms before lifting her frail body and laying it back onto the make-shift bed. He then went back to sit down between Tony and McGee and promptly fell asleep. Tony sat there in the silence until finally, his eyes slowly closed and he drifted off to sleep.

_

* * *

_

Ziva sat quietly in the chair. The door opened and Saleem walked in. There was something in his hand, but Ziva couldn't see it. He put out his cigarette on her arm before tossing it to the ground. Then, with a sudden burst of energy he swung his arm around knocked the chair over with Ziva in it. She let out a yell of pain as she and the chair toppled to the floor. He showed her the object in his hand. It was a knife.

"_You know how much pain I can cause with this if I put it in the right spot," Saleem smiled sadistically, "What are Mossad's plans concerning Operation Dragon?"_

_Then, as Saleem walked menacingly toward her with the knife, Ziva whimpered._

"_Please," she begged as he brought the knife down towards her, "I do not know what you are talking about. Please."_

_He ignored her cry for help and slashed at the bottoms of her feet._

_She let out a frightening cry of pain._

* * *

McGee was the first of the team to wake. He watched silently from his seat as the MT who was still with them woke, checked on Ziva, and left. It wasn't long before Ziva started struggling in her sleep, fighting off an invisible attacker. She let out a yell of pain and a few seconds later, she whimpered. McGee could have never even pictured Ziva whimpering until this moment. It was so unbefitting of her character. He was almost afraid to be prepared to talk to Ziva when she woke. He didn't know what she'd be like, what all the terrible things she'd been through might have done to her.

"Please," she begged in her sleep, "I don't know what you're talking about. Please."

She emitted a frightening cry, pain obvious in her voice.

"Ziva," he ran over to her and shook her awake, "Ziva it's okay. It's over. He's dead. It's okay."

Ziva sat up and looked at McGee, her eyes red and wet and her lip quivering.

"Are you all right Ziva?"

Ziva's breath hitched before she was able to answer the question, "I am fine Tim."

"Sure you are Ziva," Gibbs' voice came out of nowhere, startling them.

They both jumped and looked up at Gibbs from the ground as he walked past them.

"Now where's the damn coffee on this plane?" Gibbs muttered to himself.

"Dunno boss," Tony interjected, once again surprising the two people on the floor.

"I didn't ask you Dinozzo," Gibbs turned on his heel and left in search of coffee.

"So, have a nice night Ziva?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"Tony she-"

Tony cut McGee off before Ziva could shush him, "I didn't ask you, Mc-Snore-a-lot."

By the time Tony finished his sentence, Gibbs was back with two mugs of coffee.

"Oh thanks boss," Tony reached for one of the cups.

"Not for you Dinozzo," Gibbs handed the second mug down to Ziva, who grasped the mug with trembling fingers and took a sip.

"Thanks Gibbs," she mumbled.

"Uh huh," he acknowledged her.

* * *

Ta Da!!!! He he. Hope you guys liked it!! Feel free to give me tips and advice or ideas for the next chapters!! I love reviews!!


End file.
